robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
King Richard
Origin The rightful King of England King Richard is a historical king whose younger brother unsuccessfully tried to usurp his throne while he was away fighting in the Third Crusade. In Robin Hood Robin became an outlaw while chaffing at the rules set in place by Prince John while Richard was fighting in the Crusades. When Richard returned home he joined the Merry Men in the forest for a time using an alias and befriended Robin. After his identity was discovered he granted pardons to Robin and his Merry Men and in some tales attended, officiated or ordered Robin and Marian's wedding and hired Robin and his Merry Men. Historical Figure Richard I was the third son of King Henry II of England and Duchess Eleanor of Aquitaine. Richard reigned as King of England from July 6, 1189 to April 6, 1199. He was also Duke of Normandy, Aquitaine and Gascony, Lord of Cyprus, Count of Poitiers, Anjou, Maine, and Nantes. See wikipedia for more. Despite his heroic nature in the Robin Hood tales and many other fictional stories which include him he is considered to have been a poor king and a violent man though an excellent soldier which may explain why he spent so little of his reign in England and left his mother and William de Longchamp as regents in his place. Appearances in Media 'Ballads:' *A Gest of Robyn Hode *A True Tale of Robin Hood 'Literature:' *1820 Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott *1825 The Talisman by Sir Walter Scott *1883 The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle *1950 A Search For the King by Gore Vidal *1951 The Lute Player by Norah Lofts *1970 The Kings of Vain Intent by Graham Shelby *1973 The Devil is Loose by Graham Shelby *1981 Lionheart!: A Novel of Richard I, King of England by Martha Rofheart *2008 The Devil's Brood by Sharon Kay Penman *2011 The King's Witch by Cecelia Holland Plays: ' * 1966 ''The Lion in Winter by James Goldman '''Comics: * Character Filmography: 'Film:' *1922 Robin Hood played by *1935 The Crusades played by Henry Wilcoxon *1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood played by Ian Hunter *1948 The Prince of Thieves played by *1950 Rogues of Sherwood Forest played by *1954 The Men of Sherwood Forest played by *1968 The Lion in Winter played by Anthony Hopkins *1973 Robin Hood voiced by *1976 Robin and Marian played by Richard Harris *1991 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves played by Sean Connery *1993 Robin Hood: Men in Tights played by Patrick Stewart *2003 The Lion in Winter played by Andrew Howard *2005 Kingdom of Heaven played by Iain Glen *2010 Robin Hood played by Danny Hudson *2013 Richard The Lionheart played by Chandler Maness *2015 Richard The Lionheart: Rebellion played by Chandler Maness 'Television:' *The Adventures of Robin Hood (1956) 143 episodes *Robin of Sherwood (1984 - 1986) 26 episodes *Robin Hood (2006 - 2009) 39 episodes Gallery RichardCoeurDeLion.gif|Richard Coeur De Lion by Louis Rhead Robin-Hood-10.png|Sean Connery as King Richard in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) Danny_Huston_in_Robin_Hood.jpg|Danny Huston in Robin Hood (2010) KingRichardTyphoo.jpg|King Richard from the Typhoo Tea Paper Doll Card series of Robin Hood cutouts from 1928. The King joins the hands of Robin Hood and Maid Marian.jpg|King Richard in Sherwood Forest from Robin Hood and the Men of the Greenwood by Henry Gilbert (1912). Illustrated by Walter Crane in 1883. Berengaria-and-Richard.jpg|Richard with his wife Berengaria of Navarre External links *Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Medieval Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Married Characters